


Confession Booth

by Tiggerbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Church Sex, F/M, Priest Kink, Smut, inappropriate use of confession booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang
Summary: You decide that enough is enough and go to the confession booth when you saw him going in. Today is the day that you’re going to confess to him. That's the use of the confession booth, right?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Confession Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Priest Junmyeon came up in my mind after I thought about is church oppa role. I let my mind take over as I type, i'm such a sinner.  
> i thought about priest Junmyeon and how i would not confess my sin because i would be committing the sin with him/confess to him so here we are.  
> I know nothing about confessing, I searched up "What are the proper things to say in confessions?" so that part was awkward and weird.

_To him, you’re devil's incarnate._

Your sweet voice, your innocent eyes, the way you walk, everything about you makes him want to do your bidding. The worst part is that you don’t know the effect you have on him. He knows you like him, can see it in your eyes and he would be lying if he doesn’t feel the same way for you. But he can’t. Being the son of the pastor, he was brought up with a strict upbringing, and expected to follow in his father’s footsteps. Good grades and a good personality, it’s hard to find any fault with him. No one knows, but he doesn’t want to be a Priest. It’s not something he enjoy or hate, he’s neutral to it. He just yearns to be away from this, so he won’t have to be the perfect son, the perfect person everyone makes him out to be. He just wants to be himself.

You chanced upon this church on your way back from buying groceries and saw Junmyeon who looked like an angel, making you drop your groceries as you stare. He picks everything up for you, handling everything back to you before you hugged the paper bag, managing to thank him before running away. He waves cheerfully at as you run, telling you to be careful as you almost trip and fell. It’s embarrassing for you and you wish he can forget it ever happened. As much as you want to avoid the church you want to know him, to know his name.

You visit the church after that just to look at him, not subtle at all and he always catches you looking. He would shake his head, exasperated while you stick your tongue out at him playfully before concentrating on your book. You would sit at the far end, reading a book while you take breaks in between to admire him, admire the way he moves around in his, the sun shining on him and encasing him in an ethereal glow. He’s amused and wouldn’t admit that your visits always puts a smile on his face. It’s like a breath of fresh air, brightening his days in small ways until your visit is something he looks forward to. He doesn’t get to talk to you much when you’re here, other patrons always queueing to talk to him. When he manages to get himself away from the crowd, you’re nowhere to be found.

He is surrounded by everyone as usual, and you listen to their conversations, before turning back to your book. The sound of chatter dies down and you look up, finding that the crowd have dispersed and you’re the only person left. Junmyeon doesn’t look at you as he goes into the confession booth, having no idea you’re here.

You decide that enough is enough and open the door to the confession booth. You decide that today, you’re going to confess to him. The moment you stepped in, you make the sign of the Cross, following the steps that you have searched online.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have a desire to be with you. Every day I am thinking about it" He’s looking at you through the screen, realizing you’re talking to him directly when you meet his eyes. Relieved at getting it out of your chest, you stand up to go, not wanting to hear the rejection or scolding of your misuse of the confession booth.

You have already been enough of a nuisance going to the church and not praying, so you decide that this would be the last time you will be here. The words other patrons were whispering as they look at you makes you feel self-conscious, you could feel their disapproval at your blatant flirting with their Priest Junmyeon. “She’s a child of the demon!” One of them had said while you were leaving. Junmyeon’s thinking while you were getting ready to go, stuck on what he should do. When he hears the scraping of your chair against the ground, his heart decides for him and he stands up, making up his mind to give in to his desires. _Just this once._

Before you can open the door, Junmyeon is at your side, locking the two of you in. When he turns to you again, something in his eyes have changed. Instead of the soft and gentle gaze you are met with an intense, passionate stare that have you backing away on reflex.

"Sir?" you try to be calm, thinking that he’s mad "It’s not a prank. I meant it." you force yourself to stand tall, staring back at him. "I don’t expect you to do anything. I just want to get it out." he places his hands on the table, trapping you as he leans down "What if I want to?"

That has your attention. _Are you hearing things?_ _Did the perfect Kim Junmyeon said that?_

As if hearing your thoughts, he moves closer, lips inches away from yours “I’m human too.” He is about to kiss you when you place a finger on it, blocking him.

"We are in a church!" he nods, looking around the confession booth before turning to you.

"It didn’t stop you from testing my faith all these time." His tone is stern, holding your finger in a firm grip as you struggle to reply, mind going haywire at what is going on.

"I wasn’t...I didn’t do anything of the sort!" _Was he affected by you all along?_ _You just wanted to have some eyecandy before and after running errands, was that too much to ask for?_

"I may be a priest, but I am a normal man with needs too. Do you think i will not get affected when you come in and said those words?" _who know that your harmless flirting would escalate into this?_

you shrugged, feeling hopeful as you smile "So i affect you? Is that what you mean?"

He pulls you by the waist towards him, smashing his lips against yours. You gasp, gripping his robe tightly and pushing him. He doesn’t budge, only tightens his grip on you "You said it. You want me." he smiles, eyes darkening as you shiver in response. You yelp as he carries you up easily, placing you on the table.

You try to get back down only for him to pinch your thigh and push you further in, your back hitting the screen. he bunches your dress up so that your panty is exposed, making you squirm with flushed cheeks. He leans against the table next to you then, watching as you send him a lost and confused look. "You seem reluctant. I shouldn’t force you." his eyes are challenging you, wanting you to make the first move.

_He have seen how wet your panties are, can definitely see the want and need in your eyes, is he seriously going to stop now?_ Afraid he will leave you, you move to straddle his lap, kissing him desperately to show just how much you want him. His arms are around you, pressing your body against his to relieve some of the tension and you groan, feeling his arousal. You feel the cold air hit you as he pull down your panties, before he removes he unzips his pants and steps out of them.

"I think i need more details about your confession." he says, expression calm despite the way his eyes are burning in intensity. "I want to sin with you." you reply, even more turned on as he laughs, before holding you by the back of your neck, diving his head to your breasts and sucking your nipples through your dress. You wrap your legs around him and arch into him, getting a sigh out of him and you do it again, only for him to hold your hips with a hand to stop you. Trying not to make a sound as he feel your nipples harden, you look at him, mesmerised at the way his eyelashes flutter as he closes his eyes "So easily aroused and sensitive." he whispers, holding your gaze. He strokes your thighs before inserting a finger into you, making you clench around him almost automatically at the sudden intrusion. He doesn’t move the finger, curling it leisurely.

You glance at the door nervously, still in shock at disbelief at what is going on. He makes you focus on him again by inserting another finger, the ring on his finger making you gasp loudly as it touches your sensitive spot. He’s calling you name, telling you to look at him as he twist and turn his finger, intrigued by the various expressions you make as he stretches you open. When you start pushing your hips towards him he take it as a hint that you’re ready, pulling his finger out before placing it into your mouth, watching you suck and lick your own juices while moaning around his digits.

Your eyes follow him as he removes his boxers, drooling at the sight that greets you. He doesn’t give you much time to think, eager to be in your tight heat and he uses the table to push into you, hands on both sides of the table while you wrap your legs around his waist.

"You are like the devil, you know that?" he tells you as he pounds into you, letting you cling onto him and moan into his shoulder, muffled cries escaping your lips with each and every thrust "Always tempting me, always within reach if I’m willing to let go."

You could only let out strained moans, trying your best to keep quiet as he breaths heavily. You didn’t reply him, only move to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

"You have no idea how much i have thought about you like this." he continues, letting your hands wander as he does the same, running his hands along your side and creeping higher to knead your breasts. Your back and ass is rubbing against the table and screen, the pain only heightening your pleasure along with the friction of his clothes against yours.

Both of you pause as the table squeaks in protest, until you place your leg on his shoulder so he can reach deeper as a way to tell him to continue. That got his attention and he supports your legs, grunting at the new angle as he makes sure to explore each and every part of your body thoroughly. You disregard the fact that you’re in a church and fucking a priest, too immersed in pleasure to care as you scream, loving the way he’s filing you up in the most delicious way.

Your toes curl as he finds your spot, making you call his name softly “T-there…” you’re a mess of broken words and pants as he takes advantage and abuses the spot, planting a chaste kiss on your lips. He keeps eye contact with you, the angelic smile he dons contrasting with his words “Aren’t you going to cum for me?” the words goes straight to your heat and you come with a choked groan, gripping onto him tightly for support. He pulls out and rubs himself against your breasts, pinning you down as you slump on the table, legs left wide open and shaking from his assault earlier, eyes on his member as you try to catch your breath. “Oh my god…” you murmur to yourself as you take in the dirty scene, the sight so obscene, so wrong, but it feels _so right_ at the same time. He’s staring at your aroused expression, hoping to imprint this look into his memory. You look completely blissed out, hair messy and eyes unfocused as you try to come down from your high, unable to say a word as you watch him fuck himself on breasts. He releases on your clothed breasts with a moan, leaning against the table next to you for a moment to compose himself.

"Don’t misuse the confession booth again." He scolds, eyes shining with amusement as he helps you to get dressed and wipes your front, picking you up and placing you back onto the ground gently.

"You’re the one who is misusing it…” you send him an accusatory glare as he crosses his arm and shrugs, tidying his robe and straightening it so he’s presentable.

"...We can have a confession session somewhere else." You faked a scandalized gasp at what he’s implying, peeking out of the room to make sure no one is outside before heading out. Right before you unlock the door, he pulls you to him and cups your cheek, kissing you sweetly.

_You’re the devil’s incarnate and made him a sinner._


End file.
